


Hommie drabbs! (idk)

by Worldofregent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A LOT of violence, Abduction, Aliens, Buckets, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, F/M, GHB - Freeform, Grand Highblood is really just a big fuzzball deep down, Hey, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, It's the Summoner, M/M, Mean summoner tho, Other, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating will change, Reader Insert, Slow awful terrible burn, Smut, Summoner - Freeform, Violence, a bit of drabbles, also maybe baby gamzee and kurloz, awful nasty humor, chapter title wrath if you don't wanna see that stuff, cursing, eventually, general oocness, like trying to light a fire with a magnifying glass 20 feet away, look who it is!, oh boy, sorry - Freeform, this is my first fic, uhmmm, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldofregent/pseuds/Worldofregent
Summary: You're just a normal person and then you get abducted by crazy horned aliens! Woah! They take you to their planet and you definitely don't like that!This is my first fanfiction, so prepare to be disappointed. I felt like the ghb tag needed some new blood. So here's my input.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day starts off nice, but soon goes to the birds!

You woke up to a quiet house, which you always thought was nice. Your roommates were like a tornado whenever they were all together. Suffice it to say, it was a pleasant surprise to find that you had the whole house to yourself. You had scheduled the day off of work and since you didn’t have any classes today, you were free to do whatever you wanted.

Starting the day off with a warm and long shower was, in your opinion, the right choice. You sighed in content when you stepped out of the shower. By now, your roommates would have forced you out of the bathroom. Laughing at how nobody could tell you what to do now, you slipped a cozy red sweater over your head and pulled your favorite pair of jeans onto your legs.

You wandered around for awhile, not knowing what to do with your sudden free time. You thought about doing some of the homework that you had gotten behind on, but decided against it. This was a you day, and you were going to do as much you stuff as possible.

It was decided that you would work on your nails first. As much as you hated to admit it, whenever you were nervous, you would bite your nails. However, for the past couple of weeks, you had been diligently keeping them away from your mouth. Your sudden interest in sparkly things might have had something to do with it.

Taking care of your nails had never been a thought when you were younger, but now you couldn’t help but make sure your nails looked good. It was something along the lines of therapeutic for you. Filing them into perfect but blunt stilettos calmed you down so incredibly somehow. You thought about putting on some polish, but decided against it and just slapped a clear top coat on. You didn’t want to mess around with that stuff today and make a big mess. You just wanted to relax.

Nails not quite dry, you pulled on your shoes and started towards the door. Running was another of your new hobbies. It got you out of the house and on your feet. Not to mention, you had met some pretty hot folks who liked to run just as much.

You were unlocking your car to grab your jacket, when you heard an unpleasant rumble. Looking around, there was nothing that could be making such a strange noise. It was like an invisible train was plowing right past you. Then you made the mistake of looking up.

A haunting goliath of a spaceship was looming high above where you stood. It was utterly eidolic. It must have been a mile across at least, and thousands of smaller gnatish drones were dropping off and buzzing around, coming in much closer than comfort allowed. You fell back on your ass as one shot towards you. Landing halfway in the yard and halfway in the street, the doors of the drone flew open and out stepped a horned monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my first chapter. This one is short, but my chapters will usually be longer. This isn't beta'd so, if I've messed something up, don't be afraid to tell me! Also, I have a tumblr! @literaloreos, holla at this boi!


	2. Something Actually Happens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter you meet somebody new! Three guesses as to who it is! Also, you try to get yourself out of trouble!

You had been on the ship for approximately 2 weeks. Of course, you didn’t know for real how long the journey had been, but from how many times you had fallen asleep, it felt like 2 weeks. You were kept in a small closet-like cell, and from what you could hear, you weren’t the only one. Whenever a guard opened the cell door there were screams and moans and crying. Luckily for you, the shrieks couldn’t reach you inside of the metal walls.

Today was different. The terrifying creatures that acted guards as were in even worse moods than usual. The whole ship seemed to be abuzz with nervous energy, and it was easy to understand why. The ship was finally going to land.

The door to the cell swung open and you shot up from your spot on the floor. The grumpy looking thing that stood before you barked an order; you thought about smarting off, or just plain refusing, but you caved and followed it out. The rest of the ship wasn’t much brighter than your cell, however it was beyond crowded.

With not enough breathing room, you were shackled to a large group of scared looking people. The guard walked off to attend to other things, and you looked down to check on your restraints. You almost choked when you saw that the latch around your ankle hadn’t closed all the way. You looked away and shook it off. Over the din of the crowd, nobody heard your shackle clatter to the ground.

All of a sudden, you were forced to move. Large doors opened and light flooded into the packed room. Everything shook as the ship landed and you almost got knocked off your feet. You followed the guards out of the ship and onto the alien planet, not unlike cattle.

It was night time, but it was an odd night. It wasn’t pure dark, like the nights back on your home planet. There was plenty of light provided by a peculiar moon. All in all, it reminded you more of a cloudy day than the middle of night. You were pushed out of your thoughts by a particularly mean looking guard with sharp candy corn horns.

Looking over to the gent on your right, you scoffed. “Who pissed in his cheerios, am I right?” For your words you received a sharp smack to the back of your head. You groaned and sneered at the creature, but stayed silent.

Anyways, you needed to pay attention. Your little chain gang was on the edge of the herd of people, thank goodness. To your left, a forest stood, thick with trees and undergrowth, perfect for disappearing in. All you had to do was wait until you either got closer, or the stupid guard stopped staring you down.

Your heart started to beat in your chest, like a bird stuck in a cage, as the edge of the forest drew nearer. You could run right now, if the guard would stop glancing in your direction. It was totally on to you. If a decision wasn’t made soon, the opportunity would be lost. If the stupid guard would just-

You darted towards the trees the moment it turned it’s ugly head. You had still been quite a ways from the forest, so when you looked back you weren’t surprised to see the guard had noticed your leave and was running after me. The funny thing was, it didn’t seem to really care if it caught up to me. In fact, as you reached the treeline, the terrifying creature stopped and watched you crash into the underbrush.

It was deadly quiet in the woods. You almost thought about heading back to the herd of people, in fear of what may lie before you. Deeper and deeper you ventured until it was almost too dark to see. As you pulled your sweater from a bush you rubbed your arm nervously and started humming a little something to break the quietness. It had been getting darker and the foliage had gotten undeniably thicker.

You had always hated the woods. Your family had gone camping once and on the first day you had stumbled into a patch of poison ivy on accident. You were miserable and itchy the whole time, and nobody had thought to bring any calamine lotion just in case.

/Snap/

You were startled out of your thoughts as it dawned on you that you definitely were not alone in these woods. Spinning around, you searched for the origin of the sound, but you didn’t see anything. Could it be that you were just going crazy? After all, you had been surrounded by nothing but screams and crying, and on top of all that, you hadn’t eaten too much on the journey over. You dismissed your own fears and continued on through the woods.

Until you were wrenched backwards by your hair. Above you leered a beast even more grotesque and terrifying than the ones that had stolen you from your home planet. The creature was at least double your size and had pitch black unruly hair. Two giant horns jutted out of it’s head like odd branches. Some sort of paint covered its face and it’s mouth was twisted into a perplexing smile. you squirmed around, but couldn’t get out of it’s vice like grip. Bellowing a wicked laugh, the brute launched you towards a clearing. You slammed into a tree, and as the air left your lungs you saw the creature sprinting towards you.

You just had enough time to get to your knees before it was standing before you, wielding two awful looking clubs. It was then that you did something rather odd. You hadn’t meant to do it, it was an accident, truly. Your ribs were aching from the crash into the tree, nervousness racked your body, and before you a creature stood that was probably going to kill you. It was something you always did when you were nervous, and although you willed yourself not to laugh, it just escaped your lips.

Your nervous giggles soon became raucous cackles. This was it. you were going to die in this horrible forest, on this alien planet, by this terrifying beast. Your ribs screamed in pain with each wave of laughter and you were starting to get rather annoyed that you weren’t dead yet. Chuckles subsiding, you slowly lifted your head to peer at the monster in front of you.

A look of pure confusion had etched itself across the beast’s face. It probably couldn’t believe that such a small thing like you would dare laugh at it. With it confused, now would be the perfect time for you to escape. You leaped up and scrambled to climb the nearest tree. From your perch you were just barely over the giant’s head. If it wanted you down, it was going to have to work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading! I almost forgot to upload this! Phew! Anyways, Holy cow!!! Who on Earth do you think that is!? I hope you all are enjoying how I'm writing this. Don't be afraid to comment or critique, I'm always open! : )


	3. Captured! Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You managed to get away from your captors, but somehow you just end up in the exact same predicament. Amazing!
> 
> (Honest, I have no idea what I'm doing with these things, I'm very sorry) Please enjoy this filth!

The large beast glared up at you. After it had brushed its sharp sharp claws on your leg, you had climbed up a few branches, out of its reach. Truthfully, the creature didn’t look all that intimidating now that you knew it could touch you. You were so content with your little spot that you probably could have stayed in that tree for the rest of the night. That is, until the creature started to speak.

“Get the motherfuck down!” The creature pulled on one of the lower branches and it creaked with the sudden weight.

You nearly let go of your branch when it opened it’s mouth. On the ship, you had heard the odd creatures talking amongst each other, but none of it had been understandable.

“Why should I do that? You’re trying to kill me.” You desperately clung to the trunk of the tree and stared back down at the beast.

It growled viciously up at you. “Unless you want to motherfuckin lose something, you better the get the fuck down here!”

“No! There’s absolutely no reason for me to come down,” You had started to climb up higher and just as the words left your mouth, your left shoe fell off and smacked the creature in the middle of it’s chest. “Oops.”

Growling in annoyance, the giant thought for a moment, then asked, “If I promise I won’t kill you, will you come down?”

You stared down at the beast. Just a few minutes ago, it had nearly offed you. What was with the sudden change of heart? Shifting a bit, you wince as your ribs flare up again. You definitely weren’t going to last up in this tree for long and the creature below you probably knew that. Besides, what choice did you have? You knew nothing about this planet, let alone what sort of creatures were clambering around the forest.

Against your better judgement, you moved down a branch. “No funny business. One wrong move and I’m back up this tree!”

Slowly, you clambered down, the beast giving you plenty of room once you finally reached the forest floor. Before you could turn around and face the creature, it struck out and grabbed your arm. Of course. You beat against its large hand and desperately tried to pull away. No no no no! This couldn’t happen. You couldn’t die here; not after you put your trust in this beast.

“Stop it!” You screeched and struggled as the brute gripped you tighter. Once again you were falling to your knees in front of the brute.

And still, the killing blow did not come. God, you wished that it would just make up its mind and kill you already. Suddenly, it pulled you away from the tree with a vicious tug. The creature started to walk deeper into the woods, dragging you along.

“Let me go, you animal!” The underbrush clung to you as you struggled to keep up with the brutal pace, all the while still trying to get free.

“A motherfuck doesn’t wanna get hurt? There’s only one place on this entire damn planet that I think can hold such a creature as yourself.” The beast paused for a moment only to heft you onto its shoulders. “Of course, you can all up and stay out here, if that’s what a motherfucker wants. If you think you can stand up against a mess of howlbeasts, then hop your own ass down.”

You made no move to jump down. How could you? Even if the thing was bluffing, this planet was entirely new to you. You were already lost, you’d probably be dead by tomorrow. The beast chuckled and continued it’s path through the woods.

From you position, you could see a large dirt trail. It was just your luck that you had happened upon it. You can’t believe anything else could have happened. First you get stolen from your home, then you get picked up by some maniac giant creature. There couldn’t possibly be any way this day could get worse for you.

Suddenly the beast jostled you out of your thoughts. “Hey! Precious cargo up here! You can’t just throw me around like a bag of rocks.” You hissed in pain as your ribs once again were set on fire. Honestly, you didn’t know how much longer you could take this. In an attempt at revenge, you started kicking at the creature’s stomach. You then remembered that you no longer had your left shoe.

“Little thing better fucking quit unless it wants to learn how to walk with only one motherfucking frond.”

With that, ended your little rebellion. There wasn’t much you could do. It was keeping an arm of iron around your middle, so you doubted you could get away, even if you wanted to. This was just absolutely awful. You wondered if it would have just been better to stay with the herd of people. At least you would have been with a group.

You sighed and looked around. Hopefully the beast wouldn’t be taking you too far; you hoped it wasn’t just taking you somewhere to kill you; you hoped a lot of things. Surely it wasn’t; why would it matter where you were killed? Unless... it was going to eat you. That was a spooky enough thought that it sent a sharp shiver down your spine. You especially hoped that the creature wasn’t going to eat you.

Soon the forest thinned and the dirt path turned into a cobblestone. Gently shifting around as to not bother your ribs, you took in the surroundings. Many of the weird creatures were out and about, going on with their lives in the little village. This you found highly peculiar. You had just been in a highly futuristic spacecraft. Why were these people living houses from the medieval period?

You noticed one with short nubby horns stare at you as you went by and you started to blush. “Put me down,” You demanded and squirmed until the beast allowed you to drop to your feet. “I can walk on my own.”

The beast held onto you as you both made your way through the town. Creatures still stared, however, you now saw that it was more at the large thing, than at you. Staring at the ground to avoid any more attention, you almost didn’t notice where you were headed. When the beast started shouting something in an alien language, you looked around and saw the behemoth in front of you. There, on a wide rampaging river, with a quickly descending draw bridge, stood castle more grand and terrifying than anything you had ever seen before. Towers with parapets stretched into oblivion and guards that looked entirely too familiar loomed down from high perches. You looked to the creature beside you, and fucking prayed that it wasn’t leading you to your death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you guys are enjoying this! I sure am loving writing this. If you would like me to rewrite anything, just ask for it! The next chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the last 2, only because I've had a busy week. Don't be afraid to comment or critique! I have a tumblr: @literaloreos Shout at me!  
> (Also, I may or may not be writing a certain au for a christmas present for you guys! :3 )


	4. The problems with Buckets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been rocketed across the universe, you've been manhandled by a giant creature, and now they want you to clean? Will you ever get a break?

Once inside the castle you were handed from creature to creature until you finally ended up here, standing in front of a rather dull looking creature with ram’s horns. It was wearing a blue set of robes and when it looked at you, it looked down.

You sat timidly in its gaze for a moment before it grabbed your arm and led you to a more remote part of the castle. There, it shoved a mop into your hands, then left. Dirty footprints and various bits of grass littered the walkway, so you supposed it wanted you to clean.

The grass was easy to clean. You just swept it all into a pile, and then dumped it out a nearby open window. The footprints were a deal more tricky. The mop the creature had given you was as dry as a bone and you didn’t see any water or soap left out for you to use. If only you could find a bucket or something, then you could run down to the river and carry some back.

Deciding that it was next to impossible to clean all of the mud up without water, you went in search of a bucket. You cautiously walked down the hall. You hoped that Blue Robes wouldn’t come back soon; fear crept through your mind as you thought about what it might do if it found you weren’t doing your job. Shoving those thoughts aside, you finally came across a door.

Ever so gently, you opened it up just slightly and poked your head in. It appeared to be a room of some sort. Bookshelves stuffed chock full of books lined the walls. On one side of the room stood a large and sturdy desk and on the other side there was an odd pod thing. There didn’t seem to be anything of use to you, so quietly closed the door and continued down the hall.

Room after room you checked, making sure to leave no trace of your presence after closed each door. You started to notice a trend with the rooms. In every room, although bright colors were seen every where, purple was a constant. Your mind briefly flashed to the creature that caught you in the woods. So far, it had been the only one you had seen wearing purple. You didn’t stop long to think about what that might mean.

One more door, you told yourself, then you would go back. The final door was nothing special, covered in various dents and scratches like all of the others. You pressed your ear to the rough wood as you jiggled the handle, cautious in case something started to growl at you. You slipped in and immediately something caught your eye.

Next to the strange pod thing just so happened to be a bright and shiny bucket! Lucky you. And to make things even better, there was a small bathroom that you could see through a connecting door. You quickly filled your little pail, hoped that nobody would miss it, and went on your way back to the messy floor.

“Woo hoo! Blue’s not back, thank goodness,” you said to yourself, then set the pail down.

Contently, you went to work, quickly turning the messy muddy floor into a nice and clean walkway. Suddenly, everything was clean, and you found yourself mindlessly mopping up and down the hall.

It had been quite the time for you recently, and now that you had some time to yourself, away from all of the screaming and deadly guards, everything started to sink in. So far, you hadn’t seen any of the people you had been abducted with and you hoped that they were better off than you right now.

As for you, you didn’t know what to think. You had sat in the cell for two weeks, just being allowed to think, and you all you ended up feeling was numb. You hated that. You wanted to feel hatred, you wanted to feel anger towards these creatures who had stolen you from your home and rocketed you to another entire world, but you just couldn’t. So far, next to no harm had come to you, and the only creature that had hurt you had also given you shelter. You supposed that you should give it time. After all, they were making you work, and you sincerely hoped that didn’t imply anything.

You brushed your thoughts away and took a quick look around. It seemed like forever ago since Blue Robes had left. You looked towards the bucket of now dirty water and thought about the consequences of having it. Maybe Blue Robes hadn’t given you a bucket for a reason. You decided that you most definitely did not want to have it around when Blue Robes came back.

The bucket wasn’t too heavy, but it was awkward to carry. That, coupled with the slippery floors and the fact that you were trying to rush the bucket back to where you found it, eventually led to you slipping and tossing the bucket. It made a horrible noise as it crashed to the ground and it echoed throughout the castle. Immediately creatures were appearing, curious as to what had happened.

You saw Blue Robes push to the front of the now gathered crowd. It looked from you to the bucket, and back, then screeched something awful and pushed you to your feet, dragging you away from all of the other creatures, who seemed to be starting to laugh and blush. This couldn’t have gone any worse for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really too short! How about that! Thanks for reading! It was tough getting this one out. This week, everybody has been stressing out about finals and EOC's and it's just not been fun. I hope you all aren't having troubles with your finals! Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Next chapter, I'll be adding a character to spice things up and, ya know, add some dialogue. And I won't be using the term "Creatures" anymore, next chapter either, so that's some good news! Chat me up on tumblr! @literaloreos


	5. Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet somebody new. (This chapter's super short, it's just to update things.)

It had been just over a month since you were taken, and, slowly, you started to adjust. The creatures, which you learned were called trolls, hadn’t really taken to you, especially Blue Robes. From the way that the trolls treated you, you figured you were basically a slave, or at least some kind of servant. When that thought came to you, it almost caused you to find the nearest window and leap out of it, however, you were trying to remain positive. Blue Robes had just finished giving you the chore list for the day, when you heard someone chittering behind you.

“So this is where they’ve been hiding you,” A young looking female troll with green clothes came skipping down the hallway. “Ooh, the girls will never believe me!”

You didn’t know what to say to this odd troll that was now bouncing around you. Trolls usually did their best to ignore you; Blue Robes could hardly stand being in the same room as you for more than a minute.

“Are you talking to me?” you asked.

She laughed and reached out to pat your shoulder. “Of course I am! Oh my Gog! You’ve been the talk of the castle!”

You shook your head and scoffed. “I think you’ve got the wrong person. You’re the only troll that’s given me the time of day.”

“That’s because nobody knows how to! We speak different languages, duh! How haven’t you noticed? You’ve been here, what, a month now? Two?”

“Uh, just a month, but the only other troll that’s talked to me spoke my language. I figured it was because of my first day and all.” You said rubbing your arm, trying not to look embarrassed.

The troll just laughed it off. “No way! What you did was hilarious,” she stuck out her hand, which you shook. “My name’s Rochon, and I think I’ve got some friends who you might like to meet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, so yeah. I got sick at the end of December, and that just sucked all of the motivation out of me. Sorry. I'm not going to be keeping up with the weekly due date, but I'm not abandoning this. Thanks for reading tho! If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to say anything! :3


	6. Small Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've found a friend! And they speak your language! That's almost a triple threat! She takes you to meet some trolls that seem pretty nice! Maybe you should invest in a map of the castle...

After assuring you that you would be able to return before Blue Robes, Rochon led you down various halls. You still hadn’t been given too many opportunities to memorize the layout of the castle, but after a few twists and turns and one long stairwell down, it came to you that Rochon was leading you to the laundry room. There had been only one time you needed to go down there, and it had to be your least favorite room in the entire castle. It was hot and humid, and if you didn’t watch where you were going, you had a very good chance of being steamed alive. Rochon, however, seemed to be quite unfazed when you both finally reached the steamy room. You were met with a billow of steam and joyful cries of Rochon’s return.

The laundry room was something to behold. There were a dozen or so giant pots, each with a couple strong looking female trolls standing around. The steam was wafting out of these pots, and every now and then a troll would hiss as the water splashed onto them. Above their heads were stretched hundreds of hanging lines, on which laid piles of cloth, from basic sheets of multicolored fabric to socks and underthings to handsome dresses that you almost envied. You wondered if you might be able to get Rochon to wash your own clothes. It had been more than a month since they had been thoroughly cleaned.

“Girls, you are never going to-” Rochon stopped herself before she finished and shook her head. When she continued this time she spoke in that odd language you just couldn’t wrap your head around. The rest of the trolls in the room all giggled and shouted at her, which you took to be positive. Then all heads turned to you.

Now, under normal circumstances you could be called a bit shy. You weren’t under normal circumstances. You were on a foreign planet filled with, so far, vicious aliens. So, you did the only natural thing you could do at the moment, and froze like a deer in the headlights, reaching for Rochon.

Obviously getting the notion that you weren’t entirely comfortable, she took your hand in her own, saying, “It’s ok, they’re all very excited to see you. It’s been a while since the slavers brought around an actual intelligent species.”

You grimaced a bit at that. Of course you had your thoughts about what you were around the castle, but hearing it said out loud really took something away from you. Shaking your head a bit, you quickly snapped out of it. These trolls seemed to be in about the same situation, and they all appeared to be fairly open. You quickly waved and smiled at the roomful of trolls; you were also quickly met with a wall of question like shouts. Rochon laughed and shouted back at them for you, then turned to ask you their questions.  
“They want to know about where you’re from. What’s it like there?” Rochon gave a big toothy grin and looked at you expectantly.

You laughed a bit, but nodded and started to recount things about Earth while Rochon translated them for your audience. You told them about the people you had lived with when you were captured, about your job and what you had been studying in college. They seemed especially interested when you got around to talking about parents and relationships. When you were asked about having ever been in one, you became confused.

“Have you ever been red with anyone,” Rochon asked, giving you a cheeky nudge and wink.

Tilting your head, you gave her an odd look. Red? You grasped that it was something to do with relationships, but other than that you couldn’t understand.

Rochon answered you look with her on confused glance, “Red, like when somebody means a lot to you, and you both like each other and want to be with each other.”

You laughed and nodded, “Oh, yeah of course! But we definitely don’t call it red. It’s just being in love.”

The trolls asked a few more questions, but slowly everybody became more interested in their work than you, which you were ok with. You figured it should be about time to get back to your own work; Blue Robes hadn’t caught you goofing off yet, but you didn’t want to chance it. Rochon asked if you wanted her to show you the way back to your hall, but you declined the offer, telling her you needed to figure out how to get around the castle.

As you made your way back to your work hall, you weren't exactly rushing. Instead, you took to admiring the various stained glass windows and paintings. There were dozens of them down each hall you walked. Some depicted various trolls, either in fierce battle, or just standing around and looking pretty posh. The stained glass wowed you. Each of them were so intricately created and told stories even you could kind of grasp. The colors themselves were something to be amazed of. They ranged from the deepest blue of an ocean that had creepy monsters swimming around, to the brightest, liveliest green that colored a tree so large it's fruit grew larger than some trolls. As you skipped down the hall the colors from the glass played on your arms, painting you purple, blue, yellow, and orange; you followed the corridor until eventually you met the last window and looked around. To your utmost dismay, you realized you had absolutely no fucking clue where you were.

Brushing off the slight panic that twitched inside you, you started back tracking. Surely you must have just made a little wrong turn. It would be easy to get back on track, you told yourself. If that didn't work, you could just run back to Rochon, right?

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as that. You had managed to get yourself hopelessly lost, and you couldn't even find a stairwell to any of the lower levels. You walked faster and faster, eventually breaking into a sprint, begging to recognize anything at this point. It was only when you ran into the hall of stained glass windows did you finally stop. Tears had started to roll down your cheeks and you were on the verge of hyperventilating. Blue Robes had never been afraid of showing who was in charge, and him finding out that you had been goofing off was a terrifying thought.

You were startled out of your panic by something hitting the back of your head. Turning, you saw a little bottle cap on the ground at your feet labeled Faygo. You hiccuped a little and looked around for whoever threw it.

“Hello,” you squeaked, standing up and wiping your nose. “Rochon, are you there? I got lost.”

Around the corner you peaked, but to your surprise nobody was. Looking down, you saw a little trail of bottle caps that led down the hall. There were so many, and each one seemed to be a different flavor. It was a bit confusing; who put them down, where did they lead, did the owner of the bottle caps see you have a panic attack?

That last thought made you shudder a bit. Even when you were back on Earth you had panic attacks, and you had done your best to hide them from your housemates. To say you were embarrassed by them was an understatement; you didn’t want your friends to worried about things you couldn’t exactly control.

You followed the caps, picking them up and putting them into your pocket when you came across a few. Soon, the bottle caps ended and you looked around to see if you had gotten yourself even more lost. To your surprise, it was the exact opposite. You were back in your cleaning hall and right in the middle of a patch of sunlight sat your shoe!

You screeched a little in delight and picked it up. It was funny, you thought you had lost it back in the forest when the giant had picked you up. It was a welcome sight indeed; you had gone this whole time barefoot and it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

Just as you started putting on your new found shoe, Blue Robes rounded the corner, looking quite flustered. He looked at you, huffed and shook his head, then yelled something at you when you started to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I've finally gotten my motivation back! I hope you guys like this. Also, I've noticed that my chapters are entirely too short, so I plan on making them a bit longer. :/ Just a reminder, these are all unbetad, so if you see anything that looks funny or doesn't make sense, don't be afraid to point it out. ;3


	7. One big surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You got your shoe back! That's a pretty good start of the week for you! However, the thought of who might have given it to you is keeping you up at night. Do you really want a giant murderous troll doing you favors?

Holy fuck! you thought as jolted from your sleep and fell out of your hammock.

It had taken you almost three days to figure it out, but it had finally dawned on you. The shoe you had found with the trail of bottle caps was now tied tightly to your foot; more than once some troll had attempted to steal them in the middle of the night. But your rediscovered shoe had left an odd question in your head. How the fuck had it gotten there?  


You felt so stupid when you finally figured it out. Of course he was the only one who knew where your shoe was. It couldn't be any other troll than that stupid giant.

Rubbing your head, you reached up to get yourself back into the hammock. This sudden kindness wasn’t something you expected, especially if it was from that giant. You didn't know what to think. You liked that you had your shoe back, even though it squeaked a little when you walked now, and you hoped that, maybe, this was the giant’s way of apologizing for almost killing you. You wondered what this meant for you; you shuddered to think that the troll would want to be buddy buddy with you. Shaking your head, you pulled your blanket back over you and tried to get back to sleep. Blue Robes had been waking you up extra early since you found your shoe.

It was another day like any other; you had been told to clean up a hallway that had mysteriously gotten dirty overnight. You swore that some troll was doing this on purpose. Like usual, you had cleaned up quick. Cleaning had started to become easier and easier to you over your time with the aliens. You had been hoping to get to talk to Rochon and the other laundry room girls, but they said that they were too busy.

You wandered up and down the halls, making sure to keep close to your cleaning hall. Although you hadn't gotten lost since the shoe incident, you didn't want to try your luck. Slowly you stepped down a hall lined with tall skinny windows.

The whole week had been filled with good weather, although you weren't allowed outside. The good thing about the windows in this hall, though they weren't stained like others in the castle, was that they opened. They were just wide enough for you to sit in, and just low enough for you to climb to.

The skies were clear once again today. It wasn't like back on Earth, even though it was pleasant. The skies were different shades of red during the day, and when the little sun set, the sky would turn blue, and you couldn't help but feel a sad hollowness in you.

Things weren't as bad as they could be, but it wasn't like back on Earth. You missed your parents and your friends; you missed food that didn't taste like shit. And there was something else. You hoped that the group you had been brought with was ok, but there was another, deeper feeling that you were uneasy to face. You escaped, and that was good and all, but you couldn't help but to think of what might have happened if you stayed. Would you still be in the predicament you were in now, or would you have been worse off? What if they had it better than you? What if they had been treated like more than slaves?

Those thoughts burned in your head and lit a fire in your stomach. It wouldn't be fair if they got to be treated better than you! You had done your best to survive, you were captured by aliens for God’s sake! Who wouldn't have ran away if they had a chance? You crossed your arms and shook your head having worked yourself into quite the mood. You were about to shout at some passing trolls when two thick arms snuck their way around your middle.

You struggled against the arms pulling you from your window. There had only been a few times when trolls had pestered you, and you weren't about to let one get the better of you. You thrashed and bit at the hands holding your middle as they tore you out of the window. It wasn't until you heard hearty laughing did you freeze.

The troll turned you around, and holy shit, this guy was hot. He was taller than you, but definitely nowhere near the giant’s height. His horns were sharp spikes jutting from dark brown hair, and oh boy, did he have quite the physique. He laughed again, seeing your fear turn to confusion and slight embarrassment.

He turned and shouted at another troll who was looking at the scene with disdain. The handsome troll turned back to you and pointed towards the window, then probably asked some sort of question.

You shook your head and smiled, “I have no idea what you're saying.”

The troll's face fell a little, and his friend chuckled a bit. You too were a bit disappointed. Rochon had taught you a few words in the free time she had and you picked up a couple words from the few times that Blue Robes would talk at you, but not enough to actually say anything understandable. You did, however, remember how to introduce yourself.

“H-hello, I’m a human. My name is...” Crap, you forgot the name that Rochon told you to use. Oh well, add it to the long list of things you’ve messed up.

The troll laughed and shouted at his friend, smiling something wicked. He looked at you and said, “Hello! Igh Callen! Ljdk sirkfsc Ardent,” he motioned to the other troll, who was looking quite bored, but waved a little.

You nodded shyly, pointing at him and repeating, “Callen. Ardent.”

Callen clapped you on the back. He said some more gibberish words, then did a motion with his fingers that looked like walking. It didn't take you long to put two and two together. You nodded again in affirmation, causing Ardent to groan in protest.

Together, the three of you walked around with Callen talking the whole time. You just simply nodded and smiled when he would point at something. Every now and then Ardent would grumble something and Callen would laugh and nearly knock him over a giant shove. Soon, your group entered the hall with the stained glass windows. You gasped and pointed at them, telling the story of how you had gotten lost looking at the windows.

You noticed then that Ardent was nervously chittering around. He said something to Callen, who only laughed and shook his head.

“What's wrong?” You asked, fully knowing they wouldn't really understand you, but hoping that they might through some dumb luck.

Callen looked at you, twittering something, then puffed himself up and made a scary face. Oh. Ardent was scared of the giant troll, which you could understand. It made you wonder. Did that mean the troll was around the stained glass hall often? If so, your theory that he had led you back to your cleaning hall and gave you your shoe was looking to be more possible. You accepted that idea, after all, it would be good to have a friend in higher places if you ever wanted to get away from here. Pushing it out of your head, you hopped down the hall ahead of the two trolls.

“Come on guys, he’s a total pushover! You don’t need to be worried. Let’s keep on walking, I like this hall,” you said, turning around to wave at them. You backpedaled a bit waiting for them to come with you.

It looked like Callen was about to follow you, when his smile melted off of his face. Ardent just turned around and walked the other way, muttering things under his breath. Callen motioned wildly for you to come to him, but that only caused you to get curious. What could possibly be so scary as to cause Ardent and Callen to want to run away? Before you could get an answer to that question, a thick hand suddenly wrapped itself around your face and blocked your view. Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that happened. I don't really know where I'm going with this fic, but I hope you guys are liking it. If you have any suggestions, or requests, I'm always open. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. It's getting near graduation, and things are piling up.


	8. Wrath. (Noncon drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having dinner with your matesprit, the Grand Highblood. All week he had been troubled with reports of rogue lowbloods. He's upset and pent up with unspent rage. Unfortunately, you mess up and he lets all of it out on you. ((Hint hint! There's non-con and rape! Don't like don't read, I'll have a better one up sooner or later.))
> 
> Someone asked for porn, and it's been a few months, but yeah! It's done now. I kind of had to start all over again, so that's why it's been so long.

You timidly watched him from across the table. You two were eating together like any other normal night, but lately things had been tense. The Grand Highblood ripped into his food like he had something to prove. You had heard rumors of certain lowbloods running amuck around the castle, destroying precious paintings and assorted dark circus artifacts. You had seen him like this only a few times, and they never resulted in anything good.

Looking down at your plate, you didn’t know what to do. You had finished eating a while ago, but you didn’t want to tempt his fury by leaving before him. Highblood took one of the bottles of deep red wine and downed it like it was nothing. This wasn’t good, the bastard was a cynical drunk and always got a little too rough. You put your hands in your lap, unsure about your next move. It turned out to be a bad idea.

He dropped the wine bottle and glared at you. “The meal’s not half fuckin done. Eat.” With his command, he ripped into the leg of something, tearing at it like an animal.

“Kurloz, I’m not-” You could barely get the words out when giant fists crashed onto the table.

“Who said you could fuckin call me that, mutant bitch?” So it was one of those moods. “Well?”

Sighing inwardly, you backpedaled, “I apologize Grand Highblood, but I’m not hungry any more. I have to stop.”

He stopped cold and pointed at you with his teeth bared, “I didn’t bring a filthy bitch like you to my motherfuckin table to refuse my damn meal. Eat now.”

“Highblood I’m-” In an instant he was crashing over the table, knocking over dishes and shattering plates to get at you. His tight grip was around you in seconds, causing you to gasp in pain.

“Do I have to damn well show a bitch how to eat?” He shoved your face into a random plate of food that wasn’t destroyed, his grip leaving you breathless and unable to fight back. “When a guest is given food, they better fuckin eat it, or this is what they get.”

The hand around you loosens for just a moment, giving you a much needed breath. “Kurloz stop I can’t-”

He roared in fury and smashed your head into the table, causing a sharp ringing to course through your head. “Motherfucker, you are temptin me to splatter your color all across these walls.” The highblood went silent, and even in your daze you knew he was concocting something evil. Growling low in your ear, he said, “I think it’s time I punished my bitch.”

With a single hand clenching your hair, the Grand Highblood dragged you away from the table. You could hardly keep up with him, but as dread filled your stomach, you realized where he was taking you. It was a route you both had taken many times, but in much better of situations. He kicked open the door to his room and threw you onto the hard stone floor.

Sharp claws dug into your skin as he ripped your clothes off, making red hot cuts wherever they caught. You started begging, but a harsh slap across your face shut you up quick. You even attempted to fight him off, but it was handled much the same way. When you heard it crunch under his fist, you stilled and cried out, begging anyone to help you.

“This is what a bitch like you fuckin deserves. To be put in your low damn place.” For a moment he let up on you, and you desperately hoped he had come to his senses. Then you heard his fly zip down.

“Kurloz,” you cried, “please, we’re already in a quadrant together. We love each other!”

He ripped your legs apart in a vicious response, roaring, “I am the Grand motherfucking Highblood! You are a mutant slut who’s forgotten their place.”

You felt his bulge nudge at your entrance, and before you even had the breath to plead for him to stop, he thrust into you, fully seating himself in only a few harsh thrusts. Tears leapt from your eyes as the assault wore on. When the two of you were in the throws of passion, it took quite a while until you stretched enough to take his girth. Now, you could feel every painful inch rip through you, tearing tight skin. You whimpered softly as the Highblood started pounding into you. You could only hope that he would finish quick.  
Unexpected knifelike teeth dug into your shoulder, making you scream out in pain. “Look at me mutant. This is what a freak like you fuckin deserves! Say it! You fuckin deserve this.”

The word please barely left your mouth when he bore down onto your neck, nearly squeezing the life out of you. When he let up, you did as you were told, and in a coarse whisper said, “I'm a mutant bitch.”

With another brutal thrust, Highblood yelled, “What else fucker?”

“I-I deserve this.”

He gave a growling laugh. “That's right. You're nothin but filthy lowblood mutant. Nothin but my little fuckin bulgesleeve.” As he spoke Highblood pulled almost all the way out. You hoped that he was done with your terrible punishment, but those hopes were shattered when he suddenly rammed back into you. He kept thrusting, faster and faster, and you knew he would be cumming any second. That thought alone terrified you.

“Highblood! Y-you can’t cum in-inside.”

With a crack the back of his hand met your face and he snarled out, “I will cum wherever the fuck I want slut! You ain’t got no fuckin say, bitch.” The Grand Highblood dug his claws into your shoulders, jackrabbiting into you. He sank his teeth into you again, making another gory bleeding wound as he came. Highblood shoved you down onto his bulge, letting all of the purple material out into you. It caused you to cry out. You hated when he used you as a pail. His cum was thick and remained inside you for days at a time. It made you feel disgusting, but Kurloz had always been good about it.

As he pulled out, leaving you with a horrifying ache and loose feeling, the slow oozing sensation of his cum leaking almost caused you to gag. You panted and thought he might finally done with your damn punishment. He stood, but you didn’t dare glance at him. When you felt a hand running through your hair, you sighed and leaned into it. You knew it would only be a short time until he regained control of himself, and when he saw what he did to you he would do everything to make it up to you. But then his grip turned sour and tightened in your hair. In an instant he was dragging you to the bed.

He sat on the edge, looking down at you squirming in his grasp. To your dismay his bulge hadn’t retreated back into him and as he grinned wickedly, you knew what he was planning. With your hair still tangled in his tight grip, he leaned you towards his massive writhing bulge. You looked up at him, pleading for him to stop, to regain himself.

“I’ll say it once. Open your mouth and suck my motherfuckin bulge. I better not feel any damn teeth either.” He grabbed you face and eased a thumb into your mouth. It seemed that he had tired himself out a bit; he was being a lot gentler than before. So, you opened your mouth and allowed him to use you.

He quickly thrust in, opening your jaw too wide and threatening to tear your lips. You hadn’t given a blowjob in forever. Neither of you liked it much; he was always afraid of hurting you, and you hated the feeling of his member wiggling down your throat. Now, you didn’t have much say in what happened. A hand found a spot on your face, just barely leaving burning scratches on your cheek. You looked up at him, tears streaking down your face, and saw something you had seen so many times before. The Grand Highblood was smiling smugly and his eyes, now almost red, stared at you in hunger. You thought it was his bedroom face, but now the expression was ruined for you. Now you knew what the hunger was for.

A sharp thrust into your throat and you snapped back to reality. He was grunting now, saying terrible dirty things under his breath. “My mutant bulgeslut. Dirty unmirthful whore. In your rightful motherfuckin place.”

He was speeding up, and you knew he wouldn't last much longer. That didn't help you from hating every minute of it. Out of reflex you swallowed around him, gagging as the giant appendage slipped even deeper into you. By this time you were crying freely. He smiled wickedly down at you, wiping at the tears as they passed his fingers. The thought that he was enjoying this like any other time ran through your mind. For a moment, all you could think about was if he thought like this all the time. Did he actually think you were just a mutant slut?

You weren’t given too long before he slammed your face against him, sliding all the way into your throat, an unimaginable stretch, and came inside your mouth. It was horrifying. You struggled in his grasp, trying to get away, to get a breath, but he held you still, gagging on his bulge.

As he finally fell back onto the bed, pulling out of your mouth, he growled a final warning, “Little bitch, better not fuckin spill a damn drop.” He went to sleep quick, leaving you alone with your injuries.

Unfortunately, you didn’t make it to the adjoining bathroom before you vomited the disgusting material onto the floor. You sobbed, picking yourself up and going to the bathroom. Your face was a disgusting mix of purple and red and black and blue. There was a large bruise on your wrist that was starting to swell and burn. You didn’t even need to speak to know your voice was destroyed. At least it was over now. In the morning it would be back to the way it was. Or, you desperately hoped it would.

~~~~~~~~

Kurloz woke up feeling relaxed as all could be. For the past week he had been dealing with a mess of lowbloods running around destroying parts of his castle. It led to him being pissed off to the point of blacking out. He felt so satisfied, he could only imagine what those damn rebels looked like. In his early morning haze, Kurloz reached over to your side of the bed, but scowled when he found you missing.

He shifted in his bed, suddenly smelling some gutstabbing stench. Getting to his feet and wandering around the room, Kurloz found, to his horror, a pool of foul purple vomit and the door to the bathroom slightly ajar. He pushed it open and was met with an off putting sight. You were huddled in the giant tub, broken and bloodied.

“What the everlovin fuck happened here!?” Kurloz bellowed, waking you up in the process.

Your eyes shot open and found yourself pressed as far away from the Highblood as possible. In a painful whisper you said, “O-oh, u-u-uuhh, G-Grand Highblood. I-I’m sorry about the mess. I... I w-was going to... to clean it up.”

“I obviously didn’t bring enough pain on those damn rebels. They think they can come in here and fuck up my motherfuckin lil mama?” He took a step towards you, only to watch you shrink back in fear.

“Grand Highblood-”

“Why are you calling me that shit? You been callin me Kurloz for fuckin years.”

“Do you not remember anything from last night?”

Confused, Kurloz sat near the tub and put his head on the edge. “I put the pain on some of those rebels. I might not remember exactly, but I can damn well tell.” He tried to pat your hair, but the discomfort on you face caused him to remove it.

“It wasn’t the rebels.”

The words left your mouth and he drew back in disbelief. “Now don’t fuck with me little thing. Those are some all up and damn serious accusations.”

“We were eating last night and you became upset at me. You dragged me to our room, broke my wrist, and... Please don’t make me say it all.”

The realization that he had put these disgusting wounds on you dawned on him. Kurloz looked down at your barely covered body, grimacing when he saw the purple material and raw shoulder. He stood up, making you think he was leaving, but he just went over to the cabinet and took out bandages and medicine. He leaned down to pick you up, but decided against it and turned on the water. When it reached your abused entrance you cried out and scrambled into Kurloz’s arms.

“Kurloz, I can’t, it hurts,” you whimpered, allowing him to set you on the edge of the tub. “Last night, you- I tried to tell you to stop, but you came... inside.”

He leaned down to rest on your legs, “Motherfuck, I’ve messed this all the fuck up.” He kissed the outside of your leg. “You gotta let me make it up my mirthful lil miracle.” You let him spread your legs, allowing him access to your entrance, but not without a worried whine.

“Let me get all that shit outa you. I gotta do somethin.” He continued to press barely there kisses onto your leg. He looked up at you, waiting for your permission.

“You’ll have to be gentle. You really tore me up last night.” You ran your uninjured hand through his hair, rubbing his horns gently.

Kurloz smiled and promised, “I’ll make you feel so motherfuckin good. I ain't gonna let nothin hurt you again my wicked lil miracle.”

With that Kurloz pressed kisses deeper and higher up your legs. He ran a long tongue around the outside of your entrance. Sloppy kisses made your face burn and allowed a small whine to escape your mouth. Strong arms wrapped around your legs to hold you still, allowing his tongue to enter you. You gasped at the intrusion, both in pain and pleasure.

“Hush sweet lil thing. I got you motherfucker. I’m gonna take damn well care of you.” He continued lapping at your hole, being just soft enough to not stress your injuries, but hard enough to remove his remaining material. His tongue played at that spot inside you, dragging cum out with every swipe. It felt good, and damn did you want to cum, but there was something nagging at you.

“No, no! Kurloz stop.” You tugged sharply at his hair, begging him to get off you.

In seconds he was away from you, terrified he had only injured you further. “Did I hurt ya? We can all up and stop if that’s what’s goin down.”

“No- I mean, kind of. Last night you-... I just wanted to know if.. You think I’m just a... bulgeslut.”

Kurloz was silent for a moment, staring up at you, before whispering, “Aw fuck, so I said those sorts of things. Listen I-”

“Yes or no, Kurloz.”

“Hell no. You’re my matesprit, my wicked ass miracle. Ain’t no matter what I say when I’m fucked like that. You’re my miracle, end of the line.” He rubbed gentle circles into your legs. “Do you want me to keep on, or should we just get out of here?”

“Actually, can we go to the bed? I’ve been laying in this tub all night.” You wrap your arms around him, allowing him to lift and carry you to the bed. He left you for a few moments, but it was only to turn off the water.

“Ya want me to uh, continue where I left off, or do somethin else?”

You drew your knees up, mumbling something under your breath.

Kurloz crawled over to you. He wrapped his arms around you and drew you close to him. “I can’t do nothin about nothin if you don’t tell me.”

“I want you.” You whined and pressed deeper in the embrace.

Hushing you, Kurloz cooed, “I know, I know. I want you too. But I messed up and it can’t be like that right now. Ain’t none of it fair, I’m sorry lil mama.” You started crying again, but a few loving kisses cut your fit short. “Don’t start that again baby, I know somethin that’ll help us out.”

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Kurloz came back and showed off freshly clipped claws. He gathered you up in his arms and nudged your legs open. Circling your still wet entrance, he turned your face towards his and kissed your battered lips. Slowly, a finger sunk into you, earning him a weak moan.

“Damn. So motherfuckin beautiful. My tight little miracle. So strong, so perfect.” His praise only heightened your arousal, so when the finger brushed against that spot inside, you cried out and bucked around him.

“Hush sweet thing. Ain’t no rush to get where we’re headed. Just go ahead and let it happen.”

“More!” You cried out, and after a quick second you gasped out, “P-please.”

“It’s alright,” He murmured to you as he ever so gently pressed in another finger. “I got you. Just take whatever you want. It’s all yours.”

He fucked you with his fingers, rubbing at your walls coaxing you further and further towards your orgasm. As he mumbled those soft praises, he pressed little kisses onto your uninjured shoulder. Tears started forming on the edges of your eyes as the feeling became too much for you. Words tumbled out of your mouth, begging and pleading Kurloz for something you didn’t know. When you finally came, you wrapped your arms around him, crying as you came.

“Why Kurloz?” You cried out, holding onto him as if he was the only thing in the world. “Why would you do that to me? We- we’re matesprits!”

“Shh, I know, I know, I fucked up. I won’t let it happen again, never.” He pressed little kisses onto your neck, trying to calm you down.

Eventually, your tears stopped and you fell asleep against him. He watched over you, terrified at what he had done. He knew he had to do something. If Kurloz happened to lose control again, who knew what could happen. He had done everything in his power to keep you with him, he didn’t want to lose you because of himself. Sighing in defeat, Kurloz cuddled next to you. Even if it was his fault, he would still be there for you and help heal after you woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's been a while. I'm a college kid now. Huh. Weird and busy, I'm awkward. If you don't like the whole non-con thing, I have another smut drabble in the works, I just couldn't finish it so I turned to violence. As usual, if you like it give me kudos and comment! I love to hear feedback! If you want me to write something, just chat me up.


	9. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are motherfuckin done with these motherfuckin trolls in this motherfuckin castle.

The hand gripped your head tightly. Behind you something growled deep and loud. You fumbled to push away from the troll, but your hand only met a patch of warm sticky mess. You didn't want to know what that was.

Whimpering a little, your hand jumped to the giant one over your face. “What's going on?”

The giant troll yelled something and you heard Callen meekly reply. You were jolted backwards and realized that the troll was dragging you off to who knows where. Great, you were certainly going to be eaten now. You dug your heels in, only for your arm to be grabbed and jerked nearly out of the socket.

You didn't exactly have an idea where he was taking you; once he went up a flight of stairs your knowledge of the castle ran out. He had dug his claws into the meat of your arm when you stumbled a few times on the stairs, you guessed it was motivation to stop screwing around.

You're forced to walk and walk until finally he stops you and growls something.

“W-what?” You ask quietly. Your arm was still on fire from his claws, and you thought you could feel blood starting to drip from the wounds.

For a moment you didn't think he was going to answer you, but then he gripped you tighter, bringing you closer to him. He leaned down and put his face next to yours growling, “When I let go, a motherfucker better keep their glance nuggets closed.” He grumbled a bit after, then slowly peeled his hand from your face. You didn’t dare refuse his orders.

Quickly there came the sound of a door unlocking and creaking open. The hand that was still wrapped tightly around your arm yanked you forward into the room. He yanked you up by the front of your shirt until you were dangling well above the ground. It took all that you could not to open your eyes when you felt hot breath hit your face. Foreign hands grazed your face for the smallest of moments, then left as sudden as they came. He dropped you, causing you to fall harshly onto your ass.

“Keep ‘em closed, or you’re another unmirthful smudge on the damn floor!” You heard him yell and stomp away, his pounding footfalls the only sign he wasn’t in front of you anymore.

You wrapped your arms around you and curled up as tight as you could. You sat for a moment, wiping your tears and clutching at your wound. You were absolutely unsure of what had sparked his rage. All you had done was walk around with the two trolls; you didn’t think that warranted this kind of reaction.

The more you thought about what might have set the monster off. Maybe he was tired of finding you running around the castle; maybe Blue Robes told him that you weren’t doing a good enough job at cleaning and needed to be dealt with. But that couldn’t be. You had done your job, or at least, you were pretty sure you had. Besides the simple shouts and gestures, you really had no idea what Blue Robes wanted from you. Shit, maybe you hadn’t been doing the right thing after all.

In all of your thinking it seemed that you failed to notice what was happening elsewhere in the room. You didn’t hear the shouting that came from the adjoining bathroom, nor did you hear the slamming of drawers and cabinets. Water was turned on and for a while the noise simply surrounded you, although you were too far into your bubble of fear to sense it. Then for a few minutes there was an ungodly gargling noise that seemed to be an attempt at singing, but if you had heard it, you would have thought the giant was either dying or killing something. Finally the water turned off and the room went quiet again except for one time when there was a loud crash followed by alien words that was probably some form of cussing. In fact, you were so involved in yourself that you didn’t even notice when the door opened, gushing warm, steamy air into the room, and the giant made a little sound at the sight of you sitting tightly on the floor.

You did, however, notice when something warm and damp started wiping at your face. Scrambling back in surprise, you immediately grabbed the hand containing the warm washcloth and allowed your eyes to pop open.

Right in front of you was his face, staring straight into your eyes. And that's what stood out to you the most, with him so close. Those eyes of his stared at you, all deep and entrancing. They stared with curiosity and playfulness, and something else that you just barely could catch. Their color edged somewhere between red and purple while little spots of red floated in the deep pools.

He smiled something wicked and growled an incomprehensible sentence, which you still didn't understand. The smile left his face, being replaced quickly by an angry sneer. “I don't put a mythic bitch in its place for one motherfucking hot second and it thinks it can just disobey whenever the fuck it wants?”

Instantly your gaze shot downwards, causing you to notice something rather peculiar. All up and down your body were smudges and drops of paint in every color of the rainbow. That seriously confused you. You didn’t exactly take the giant troll for somebody who liked to paint. He seemed more like the beating people up and laughing at them type.

“Why- why am I? Where’d all of this paint come from?” You looked up to him, highly confused. You definitely didn’t look like this before he dragged you up here.

The giant troll grabbed you by the arm, trying to wipe at the mess that covered you. That didn’t sit well with you. Struggling in his grasp, you tried to get away and pounded his arm with your fist.

“Would a motherfucker be so kind as to chill the fuck out?” He gave a sharp yank to your arm, snapping you out of your anger.

You look him up and down, frowning. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Neither did you, freak.”

“Don’t call me that! I haven’t seen you since you brought me here, what am I supposed to do? Just keep cleaning until I die? No thank you.”

He stared at you for a few minutes before continuing to clean you off. Avoiding eye contact he said, “Ain’t like I can just drop all my shit to see some fuckin pet I dragged in.”

“I’m not a pet. I’m a human. And if you don’t have time to talk to me, then why did you give me back my shoe? Why not just purely leave me alone?”

He stopped and looked down at your feet. Sure enough you were wearing both shoes, although they were both pretty worn. “I don’t know what you’re talkin about.”

“Let’s face, there’s two people who could have know that shoe. You and me. I couldn’t have went out to get my shoe, so that leaves you.”

He growled something low in his chest, eyes going narrow. “You’re just all sorts of fuckin all knowin, huh?”

“I don’t like being lied to. As someone who’s been cooped up in this fucking hell, I deserve that at least.”

“Let me fuckin remind you somethin,” he pulled you close enough to smell his disgusting breath. “You are a damn slave in my motherfuckin hive. You don’t deserve shit. You will get what I see as fuckin fit!”

“I am not your slave!” You scream and rip your arm away from him, then turn right around and slap him. His jaw dropped, staring at you like he was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then it dawned on him and he slapped you back, nearly knocking you off of your feet.

In a flash you were on your feet running away. You flew down the stairs, slamming the door in the monster’s face. You couldn’t remember how to get out, but that wasn’t going to stop you. You ran through doors, overturning carts and knocking over bystanding trolls. Then you spotted it. There was a large set of wooden doors, and you knew you were finally free from this hell.

You ran through the town, heads turning as you whipped past. You didn’t know where you were going, but that didn’t matter as long as you got away. Soon the towers of the castle and the small buildings of the town were to your back and you were among the thick brush of the woods. You soon slowed down to take some much needed breaths and looked around. There were thick woods all around and it was blissfully quiet. Calmly, you walk away from the town, finally free of the fairytale air of the castle.

It’s not until you find a small lake and have time to take a peek at your reflection do your feelings catch up to you. In the reflection, you can see how terrible you’ve become. Your hair had become messy and longer than you could ever stand. Under your eyes were dark circles, not to mention the array of colors all over your body.

In a craze you start to scrub away everything. No more colors, no more trolls, no more cleaning. You clawed at your skin in an attempt to make it all go away while tears strolled down your face. Splashing around in the cold murky water, you probably ended up making a bigger mess, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that did was that you were free now.  
When you settled down, you were soaking wet and freezing. You were tired, to say the least. While looking side to side, trying to think of what to do, you spotted a troll, although he wasn’t much like any other troll you had seen. Bright wings fluttered on his back and he was bent over, filling up a pouch with water. You stared at him, until he looked up as well and noticed you. He took you all in and waved a little. Still cautious of the troll, you waved back a little.

The troll walked up to you slowly, as if to give you an option to move away. When you stayed, he smiled and started to talk.

“You’re human, right? You don’t have to be afraid.” The troll spoke softly, keeping his voice low to not frighten you off.

“Y-yeah... You can speak English?” You nodded and stared at him with wide eyes.

He chuckled, “I’ve found it’s helpful to speak the newest slave language.”

Shaking your head, you interrupted him, “No! I’m not a slave! ...N-not anymore at least.”

“Ok, ok.” He held his hands up in compliance. “Human language then. I’m the Summoner. You uh, come from the castle?”

Nodding, you shook his offered hand and gently glanced at his wings again. “Uhm, yeah, but I’m not going back. That giant shithead can kiss my ass.”

The Summoner laughed, asking, “You met the Grand Highblood? No wonder you’re wanting to ditch that place.”

“Oh, I more than met that asshole. He’s the one that made me stay in that castle. He’s absolutely crazy, doesn’t know what he wants. A big moody asshole.”

Summoner quirked an eyebrow, smirking at you. “You’ve gotten to meet him multiple times?”

“Unfortunately. I swear that guy’s obsessed with me!” You gladly complained to him, happy to have somebody to talk to.

He nodded, then reached for your arm. “Come on.”

You took a step back from him, frowning, “N-no, I’m fine here.”

The Summoner looked at you and sighed. “Do you really wanna do this kid? You’re coming with me.” He grabbed your arm, wrenching you towards him.  
“No! Get off!” You pounded a fist against him in an attempt to free yourself.

His claws cut into your arm as he dragged you away from the lake, making you stumble along the rocks. As you dug your feet into the bank, he stopped for a moment to raise his hand in a moment of rage. It was then that the both of you heard his roar. The Highblood was in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, yeah that happened. Why did I include the summoner? Don't worry about it, that boy isn't going to be around forever. Unless y'all want him to stick around. I'm just flying by the seat of my pants by now. Don't be afraid to comment! I like reading them.


	10. It's winter, let's swim!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long did you actually think you could survive in the wilderness? Probably longer than this.

The Summoner cussed and started pulling at you again. He grabbed your sweater, attempting to get you to move, only succeeding when he wrapped his arms around you and carrying you.

“Get your hands off me! Let go asshole!” You struggled as he walked through the forest, holding on to you with ease. “I’ll kick your ass if I’m not put down right now!”

He only hefted you over his shoulder. “Listen doll, as sweet as you seem, you’re important. Don’t know why, don’t really care. We’ve got to get you back to my place.”

The thought of being taken unwillingly to another random as place terrified you. You didn't want to have freedom in your grasp only to have it so suddenly stolen away from you. But you weren't about to give it all up without a fight.

“He doesn't give a shit about me! Fuck, he's probably only out here because he wants to kill my ass!”

The Summoner laughed and patted your butt. “Listen kid, if he sees me, you'll be the last thing on his mind.”

You kicked in his grasp. “Don't touch me asshole!” You started tearing up. This wasn't fair; why couldn't things just start going your way fucking once? “I don't want any of this.”  


The troll decided to stay silent this time, taking his hand away from your ass, a sign you took as good. Who knew, maybe you could talk your way out of this yet.

“He wouldn’t even have to see you! Just let me go and he can kill my ass while you get away scot free.” You clenched your fists in his top, attempting to get his attention. “Please, I’d rather die than go back to being a slave! Kill me now while I still have some decency!”

He only shook his head. “Kid, you gotta learn there are worse things than being some dumb ass slave isn’t the worst thing out there.”

“Yeah, like being a bargaining chip?” The Summoner laughed and hefted you around, knocking the breath out of you. For a moment, you chewed your lip, thinking. You were at a loss. If the Highblood caught up to you two, you might end up dead or he could just take you back to the castle. Two easy answers to the predicament you were in. If the Summoner got away with you, who knew what would happen. You made up your mind. There was no way you were going to let this asshole carry you into uncertainty.  
“Highblood,” You screeched. “Help! Please, get him away from me!”

“Gogdammit you had to do that.” He slid you off of his shoulder and onto the ground, catching you when you tried to run away. Shoving you to your ass, he brought out some rope and bound your arms and legs. The Summoner chuckled a few times, then wrapped a gag around your mouth, easily silencing you. He looked down on you, smiling something blood chilling. “You know, I really ought to punish you now.”

You scowled at him, but he quickly wiped that away with a teeth shattering punch to your jaw. It slammed you against the ground, rattling your brain around in your head. You wanted to scream and attack that asshole, but you could barely get your bearings, let alone think about standing up. He laughed down at you and once again threw you over his shoulder. Fuck, you saw your chances slipping away from you with every step he took away from the castle. He couldn’t take you, he couldn’t. You didn’t want to be a slave, but you didn’t want whatever this troll was planning.

Lucky for you, the plan had worked. The Grand Highblood was just a slow fuck when he wanted to be. The Summoner hadn’t walked but a few steps away when something burst from the underbrush. Before you knew it, you had been tossed away from the Summoner’s grasp and into the lake. You sputtered, trying to keep your head above water. It wasn’t easy with your arms behind your back and legs bound. Nearby, you could here yelling and screeching, but you ignored it in favor of struggling around in the water, which was getting the best of you. You managed one last breath before slipping under the surface of the water.

You didn't want to think that there were monsters waiting under the water, and even if they weren't there, your mind put them near you. They tangled around you, dragging you further into the depths. Struggling to keep air in your lungs, you fought against the creatures. One got the best of you, forcing you to gasp and release your precious breath. Everything was turning to darkness around you, when at the last moment you felt something pull you away. You just hoped it wasn't a hungry monster.

When you woke up, you were actually surprised. You kind of thought you were dead for a few moments there. You coughed the water out of your lungs, flinching when your ribs screamed in protest. Head spinning, you gulped down air and sat up; looking to your right was the Highblood. You flinched and looked away from him. When nothing happened, you returned your gaze to him. He was soaking wet, and if you hadn’t almost died you would probably be laughing right now. His face was sporting a new black eye and a busted lip, but he looked better than you felt.

“W-where’s the Summoner?” You asked, even though your throat protested against it heavily. You even whimpered at the sound of your own voice, it was so rough.

The Highblood’s head whipped around to glare at you. “What, I don’t get a fuckin thanks for pullin your sorry ass out of there?”

You went quiet, still trying to get your breath back. Your arms hurt from struggling against the ropes. Keeping quiet, you wrap your arms around yourself, shivering. “S-sorry.”

He growled, causing you to shrink back. “Don't worry about that fucker. Shithead tossed you into the water.” He picked you up and held you to his chest.

You're silent as he stands up to walk back through the forest. Fists clench against his shirt as tears drip down your face. Only your sniveling alerted him to your state. The Highblood sighed and sits down.

“Ain't no damn need for water works. We're both wet enough as it is.” He wiped at your face.

“I-I'm not a slave.” You stutter out, your breath catching in your throat.

“... Fine, but no more leavin the motherfuckin castle. This sorta shit happens. Don’t wanna be scrapin you off the ground again.”

You looked up at him, tilting your head. “Really? You’re j-just going to let me be?”

“No,” his answer caused you to look away. “There’s a catch. You gotta do somethin for me.”

“What would you want from me? I don’t have anything to give.”

He stood up and started walking again. “Don’t you worry your pretty little motherfuckin thinkpan.”

You listened to him, and even though you didn't quite know what a thinkpan was, you did worry. You worried a whole lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This was shorter than i would like, but i'm lazy. And i needed to get it out. Yeh. Hope you like it! Maybe we'll be seeing the boi another time?


	11. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize something.

It was another week before you saw the Highblood again. He didn’t even look your way, something you weren’t sure you were happy about. The Highblood had walked past you, trailing paint, which you had to clean up. You yelled at him, but he didn’t even give you a glance. After telling Rochon about what had gone on, she was beyond elated. You realized as she talked about ships that she didn't see this in quite the same light.

That night, you stayed awake while dozens of lower ranking trolls slept around you. For the first time since you arrived, you felt something. You were scared of the highblood, but that wasn't it. You were alone. You guessed not being killed by him was a good thing by the way Rochon went on about it. But it didn't help this feeling inside you.

Becoming tired of sitting around, you decided to get up, careful to not wake any trolls around you. These sleeping quarters were cramped and dirty, nothing like that room you had seen the first day you arrived. You stalked the castle, illuminated by different shades of purple. The atmosphere put you in a very somber mood and when you reached one of the larger windows, you stared out of it, tears falling down your face. You fell to your knees, sobbing with your hands on your face. There you sat for who knows how long, until you were gently lifted up and carried back to your room.

“Ain't safe to be wanderin’ around durin’ the night. Motherfuckin monsters are out.”

You don't know if you feel asleep that night, but the next day, you didn't have to clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm a bad person. Sorry for keeping everybody waiting. Shit has gone down in my life. Also, sorry that this one is really short in particular, it just felt done.


End file.
